bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Hound
Sherlock Hound (名探偵ホームズ Meitantei Hōmuzu, lit. "Detective Holmes") is an anime television series based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes where almost all the characters are depicted as anthropomorphic dogs. The show featured regular appearances of Jules Verne-steampunk style technology, adding a 19th-century science-fiction atmosphere to the series. It consists of 26 episodes aired between 1984 and 1985. Production The series was a joint project between Japan's Tokyo Movie Shinsha and the Italian public broadcasting corporation RAI. Six episodes were directed by Hayao Miyazaki until problems with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's estate led to a suspension in production.French anime site By the time the issues were resolved Miyazaki had turned to other projects and thus the remaining episodes were directed by Kyosuke Mikuriya. In 1984, a film version of two of the episodes directed by Miyazaki (The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle and Treasure Under the Sea) was released alongside Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind in Japanese theatres, entitled Meitantei Hōmuzu Gekijouban. Music The Japanese version has two pieces of theme music: The opening theme is "Sora Kara Koboreta Story" (lit. "Story Spilled From the Sky") and the ending theme is "Thames Gawa no Dance" (lit. "Dance of the Thames River"), both performed by the Japanese group, Da Capo. The series' background music was composed by Kentaro Haneda with some themes based on the opening and ending themes. The series' English version had a single piece of theme music for the opening and ending credits. The frequent soloists are Joe Farrell on soprano and alto saxes and flute (his last recording) and Milt Jackson on vibes. This English theme does not exist on the UK DVDs from Manga, instead instrumentals of both the Japanese opening and ending themes were used. Characters Sherlock Hound (ホームズ Hōmuzu): Voiced by: Taichirō Hirokawa (Japanese), Larry Moss (English) :Just like his original incarnation, he has a genius intellect and is extremely knowledgeable in multiple fields. He keeps a cool and logical head despite the situation. Unlike his original incarnation, his only drug habit is smoking a tobacco pipe. He keeps his apartment a mess and is regularly conducting chemical experiments that lead to clouds of noxious fumes. He also seems to have feelings for Mrs Hudson, as does the rest of the male cast. Hound resembles a Pembroke Corgi. Doctor Watson (ワトソン Watoson): Voiced by: Kōsei Tomita (Japanese), Lewis Arquette (English) :Hound's loyal companion, he is a trained doctor who returned to England shortly before meeting Hound. He tries his best to help Hound as he can, but has difficulty at times keeping up with Hound, both mentally and physically, being a bit overweight. Watson is a Scottish terrier. Mrs Hudson (ハドソン夫人 Hadoson-fujin): Voiced by: Yōko Asagami (Japanese), Patricia Parris (English) :Hound and Watson's landlady. In most adaptations, Holmes' long-suffering landlady is shown as middle-aged or older, but in this version she is a widow in her 20s and a love interest of many, including Holmes and Moriarty (mostly Holmes), and given the first name Marie (マリー Marī). Her late husband Jim was a pilot and Hound finds her contacts in the world of aviation useful. She can also be quite quick and resourceful when need be, and she also appears to be a crack shot with a revolver. Miyazaki actually wanted to present her as the real brains of Baker Street, running rings around both Hound and his enemy Moriarty, but he was overruled. Like many people in Hound's world, Mrs Hudson is a golden retriever. Professor Moriarty (モリアーティ教授 Moriāti-kyōju): Voiced by: Chikao Ōtsuka (Japanese), Hamilton Camp (English) :Unlike the rarely appearing mafia donnish Moriarty in the books, this Moriarty is portrayed as working personally on his plans without any sort of support network and frequently encountering Hound and his allies, being the antagonist in the majority of the episodes. Still an intellectual, he is a master inventor, often the one responsible for the steam punk technology seen in the show, including his personal "steam car", which is more like a cross between a tractor and a tank than a car. His plans can occasionally be very complex or outlandish that rely on one questioning or linking together unusual acts, which is often how Hound figures out what Moriarty is up to. In this version, Moriarty resembles a gray wolf. Smiley (スマイリー Sumairī): Voiced by: Mitsuo Senda (Japanese), Lewis Arquette (English) :One of Moriarty's henchmen, created for the show. Smiley is tall, lanky, has something of a limited intellect, a thick Cockney accent and a positive attitude. In the episodes directed by Hayao Miyazaki, he is coloured a pea green, while in other episodes, he's medium brown. Before working for Moriarty, he and George/Todd were members of the Bengal Pirates that appeared in the first episode, though they escaped being arrested with the rest of the crew. George/Todd (トッド Toddo): Voiced by: Hiroshi Masuoka (Japanese), Larry Moss (English) :One of Moriarty's henchmen, created for the show George/Todd is small and squat, has a negative outlook on the situation, and is usually the first to criticise Moriarty or his plans. He is inconsistently called either George or Todd, sometimes within a single episode, early in the series, eventually settling on Todd. The two are often used for comic relief. Before they worked for Moriarty, he, along with Smiley, was a member of the Bengal Pirates that appeared in the first episode, though they escaped being arrested with the rest of the crew. Inspector Lestrade (レストレード Resutorēdo): Voiced by: Shōzō Iizuka (Japanese), Lewis Arquette (English) :As Hound's go-to guy in the police force, he's also the first to call on Hound for assistance on a case. A well-meaning and passionate police officer, he's not the most attentive of people, and his hotheaded and impulsive nature can lead to his landing in comedic situations. Lestrade is a bull dog. DVD and internet releases In 2002, Geneon released the series on DVD (Region 1, NTSC format). 6 volumes or 'Case Files' were released. Each disk was double sided with the Japanese version on one side and the English dubbed version on the other side. As of 19 May, 2009, TMS Anime has posted all 26 full version episodes in English on YouTube. However, most of the episodes are out of order. On 1 February 2010, Manga Entertainment released the complete series on DVD (Region 2, PAL format) in the United Kingdom as a HMV exclusive set. It has since become available in other outlets. It only contains the English dubbed version. This release also lacks the episode title cards, though the episodes are listed on the DVD case and menus. As of 29 Mach 2012, the episodes in their original order are posted on Hulu. Episodes ''Note: B = episode number by broadcast order, Y = episode number by YouTube order. The Original air date listed is that of Japan, the first country to air the show.'' |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|02 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|10 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|03 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|01 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|04 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|05 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|05 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|02 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|06 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|08 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|07 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|07 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|08 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|12 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|09 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|03 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|10 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|06 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|11 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|04 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|12 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|09 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|13 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|15 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|14 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|14 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|15 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|16 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|16 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|17 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|17 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|20 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|18 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|18 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|19 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|19 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|20 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|13 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|21 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|24 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|22 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|25 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|23 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|21 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|24 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|23 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|25 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|22 | style="padding: 0;"| |- style="text-align: center;border-bottom: 3px solid #CCF" | style="background: #F2F2F2"|26 | style="background: #F2F2F2"|26 | style="padding: 0;"| |} Images Video Trivia * In the English version when Sherlock Hound would find something suspicious he would say "Hello there.". * This is the last TV show Hayao Miyazaki worked on, since then he has been working on films. * Smiley has pea green colour on his face in episodes directed by Miyazaki, other episodes he has brown colour. Sherlock Hound at IMDB - Trivia References External links * * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=290 Sherlock Hound] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia * [http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/holmes Sherlock Hound at Nausicaa.net fan site] * Sherlock Hound net (jp) * Sherlock Holmes (fr) de:Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-85) es:Sherlock Hound Category:Sherlock Hound Category:Adaptation: TV